Thermal ink jet printheads are fabricated on integrated circuit wafers. Drive electronics and control features are first fabricated, then the columns of heater resistors are added and finally the structural layers, for example, formed from photoimageable epoxy, are added, and processed to form the drop generators. The structural layers are used to make the flow channels that route ink from the supply to the ejection chambers, to make the sidewalls of the drop generators, and to fabricate the nozzles. Typically, three layers of epoxy are used. The epoxy layers include a thin primer layer to assure good adhesion, a layer for construction of flow channels and ejection chambers, and a final layer that seals the channels and provides nozzles for drop ejection.